


Starling City Police Department

by mrpool



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Jealous, M/M, Multi, Protective Oliver, Slow Build, barry is a cutie, coldflash - Freeform, protective Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpool/pseuds/mrpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of working at the CCPD Barry chooses to escape from the memories of his family and leave the past behind by moving to Starling only to run into the Arrow. AU where Snart is a police officer and Barry's dad actually killed his mother. Who will Barry end up with??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening up

Barry blushed and withdrew his hand from the tight grasp of Snart's rigid fingers. "Sorry, that was inappropriate. I have to go, Singh needs me on 54th", he mumbled his excuse as he hastily retreated from Barry's darkened lab. Barry stilled and nervously fiddled with the buttons on his blue plaid shirt, to say that he was confused by the shift in his colleagues feelings towards him would be a great understatement. Officer Leonard Snart, otherwise known by his wholly accurate nickname 'captain cold', went to great lengths to separate himself from the rest of Starlings police department. Of course he had always been more open with Barry, which was not unexpected given Barry's unwavering optimism that he could befriend anyone; The overriding view the SCPD held that Barry was their heart and centre, someone who should never be subjected to the crass reality of the corruption that was so deeply imbedded in Starling, was further perpetuated by his trusting and hopeful ways that seemed to be unbreakable. The csi was adored by the doting officers of the police force who would monitor him to be sure of his health and force various baked goods his direction in misguided attempts to 'put some meat on his bones'. When they had first met Snart had immediately taken to teasing Barry leading to a jovial relationship developing between the two.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\flashback  
Someone tapped at the door incessantly, Barry attempted to acknowledge their presence, however found his self restrained by the pure mass of sushi he was attempting to gulp down at once. The unrelenting taps ended and the door burst open in a flurry of movement, shocking Barry into falling off his chair. Snart sauntered into the room taking in the rice and octopus scattered about the tiled floor before slowly running his eyes over Barry's sprawled figure. Making no move to help him up Snart smirked and commented, "I nocked". Barry looked up at him in bewilderment before scrambling to get himself upright and greet his intruder. "Um, sorry, I was, ah, sushi?", Barry blushed in embarrassment as he struggled to get through a coherent sentence. He was busy taking in the appearance of his intruder and was slowly becoming transfixed on the alien officers ice blue eyes. "So Scarlet, I'm new here but I thought you weren't meant to eat in labs. Although I do applaud you on your creativity, maybe sushi and blood samples aren't really a cuisine in the making." At the nickname Barry's face reached a deeper shade. "It was just a snack, Jolene brought it up, practically forced it on me, you know how she is, or you don't, I'm sorry, uh, who are you?" Snart let a dim smile loose are stepped closer to Barry as he felt less intimidating, "I'm new, Officer Leonard Snart. I've heard all about you though. Nice to finally meet the infamous Barry Allen"...  
//////////

Barry and Snart or as he preferred to call him ,Len, had bonded over their origins in central city and had quickly built a strange but caring friendship. Barry had steadily been suppressing his feelings toward Len, he had just assumed that either Len was straight or uninterested. He should have seen the clear signs, the extended physical contact, the harmless flirting, however he had been clouded by severe self doubt and interpreted Lens behaviour as pity or overprotectiveness. But Len had now made it clear what he really felt.

////////flashback

"Barry you can't be comfortable with that kind of harassment", Len was having a difficult time suppressing his rage at a certain new officer. Officer Harken was a new officer who recently had transferred over from Gotham, he was considered rude and seemed to fancy himself an awful lot. He was attractive and young and saw these qualities as a clear distinction between him and some of the more experienced cops in the force. He was only 27 three years younger than Len but five older than Barry who had began working as a CSI at 18 having graduated high school at 14 and then having gone off to university at MIT before becoming a CSI. Officer Harken had repeatedly made lude remarks about Barry to any available officers often receiving disapproving rants or slaps in return. The harassment Len was referring to was Harkens reaction to Barry leaning over to pick up a dropped pen. Which was loud, garnered many a harrowing glare from fellow officers and left Barry completely red in the face and retreating from the room at such a pace that he appeared to be a blur. Len had, after roughly shoving Harken hastily followed Barry's retreating figure. "You shouldn't have pushed him, it's ok, everybody in this precinct hates him. He will be transferred within a week", Len shook his head and absentmindedly grabbed Barry's hand. Barry was stifled for a moment before he spoke, "it's not an issue, not a lot of people see me in that light. It's not likely to happen again." Len looked completely dumbfounded, "that's not true. Half of this police station is in love with you, the other half would adopt you given the opportunity. I hate people, I hate social situations. When I came to starling I just wanted to keep to myself but you, you made me change my mind in more ways that one. You made want not only a Platonic relationship but a romantic one as well".  
///////////

Barry began to close the lab up abandoning the thoughts and memories that were now so relentlessly bombarding his mind. He walked away from the station saying bidding farewell to the night shift workers and increasing his hurried pace as he scurried home. Suddenly a hand came out from an alleyway grabbing his collar and dragging him into the darkness surrounded by the concrete walls. "Hello pretty", a deep voice hissed as Barry struggled against the strong arm holding him against the wall. "Hand me your wallet and you can walk, or you could stay with me...". Barry closed his eyes as the rancid breath of the man came closer to his face. A whistling sound pierced the air and an arrow came to rest in the shoulder of the would be mugger.

 

To be continued (if reviews good)


	2. Meet Ollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism might help as this is my first time writing fanfiction but I have been a massive coldflash and olivarry shipper so I can't wait to see what you guys think!!

Barry startled as the hand holding him against the wall was violently ripped away, he tried to make out the figure moving in the darkness but failed to see more than the glint of metal as the sound of another arrow being notched permeated the alley. He heard a grunt and then a heavy weight collapsing against the gravel floor. A deep voice drove him out of his shock, “Are you alright? Do you need any medical assistance?”, Barry rapidly shook his head looking up at the now clear figure dressed in green that towered over him. Barry’s foggy mind snapped back into reality and his breath caught in his throat as he realised who had saved him. This was the vigilante, Barry froze unable to drag himself out of his shock. Barry idolised the vigilante, this was a point of contention with many an officer, however Barry held a steadfast belief that the mans intentions were pure and moral. His belief in the vigilante lead to him developing a yearning to protect the man from detection by the police but in his spare time Barry had still used all the evidence he could to try and discern the identity of the man in green just in case things took a turn to the ugly. 

The vigilante took a step closer to Barry placing his hand on Barry’s cheek to gently lift his head and check his pupils. “um, Mr uh arrow, sir, I am fine”, Barry stammered out. Barry lifted his chin to remove it form the vigilantes gloved grasp and prove that he was fine. “Thank you, I wasn’t aware you tackled small crime, it doesn’t seem like it would fit with your, uh, other activities. Not that I’m not grateful, thank you very much. But how did you even see me, do you have goggles for that? And, uh, I hope this isn’t a personal question but, uh, why do you wear green, surely black or grey would be more suited to urban stealth? Oh god you saved me and I’m annoying you and rambling, Sorry”, Barry lowered his eyes looking increasingly more guilty and less scared. The vigilante chuckled, the sound distorted by the voice modulator he was no doubt concealing in his suit. Barry looked up in the surprise as the vigilante covered his mouth as if horrified he had opened himself up, even slightly. The vigilante shot an arrow at the roof of the building and made a hasty retreat, leaving Barry dumfounded and quite possibly in shock. 

///////  
Oliver quickly and quietly made his way into the basement of Verdant, finding himself confronted with a smirking Felicity and Diggle. Diggle appeared to be barely just suppressing a bark of laughter, Felicity, however, had given up all pretence and openly chuckled. “Did you giggle?”, She chocked out between fits of laughter. Oliver’s usually blank stern face was now filled with an expression of concern, “I don’t know what happened, I just couldn’t help it, he was, uh, cute. I am probably just tired.” Felicity’s smirk grew as she teased Oliver for his strange emotional reaction. “Cute enough to make the arrow blush huh?”, Oliver covered his face and mumured, “come on Felicity, it will never happen again.”

“If there was ever a sign your love life is running dry this is probably it”, Diggle added from the back. “No matter how much I want to continue this we have business to get to, there was a break in at one of Queen Consolidated’s storage facilities, tomorrow morning the SCPD will be coming for a visit, you will have to greet them unfortunately.” Oliver sighed and turned from Felicity, “We really don’t have time for this given the current crisis”. “There’s always a crisis Ollie, just deal with this, we can’t have the SCPD looking around your warehouses unattended”. Oliver groan of acceptance was all she needed to hear before turning back to her screen.

////////

When Barry woke up the next morning he struggled to put his memories from the night before in order, it all felt like a dream. It couldn’t really have happened. In truth his admiration of the vigilante had taken the form of a naive crush over his months of research and he viewed the incident last night as some kind of wet dream. It was only after his morning pot of coffee that he was able to sort the events into something resembling chronological order and truly believe that it had happened. On his caffeine high, escaping from the early morning fog he realised the time. He was going to be late. Nothing abnormal. He rushed to get to the warehouse district.

//////  
Oliver was uncomfortable and tired, he had hardly slept last night, he found his reaction to the man he had saved disconcerting, and so following his character had spent the night in a worried haze. Not only was the head of the investigation a impassive snappy detective, at least it wasn’t detective Lance, but the head csi on the case was late. A commotion from the back of the warehouse caught his attention as a lean brunette ran into the warehouse panting slightly as he walked towards the cold head detective. Oliver heard murmured apologies before the brunette turned to face him. The recognition was instant, it was the man from yesterday. In the daylight he was even more noticeable. He had a graceful lightly muscled body, visible through a slightly sweet dorky sweater, and a beautiful face, his eyes reflected a stunning emerald green that Oliver wished to become acquainted with.

“I am so sorry Mr Queen, I, um, my alarm was, you know, malfunctioning, severely. Can I get started? You must want to get this over quickly.” Oliver smiled falling in love with the adorable blush colouring the mans face, “Of course, no problem. You should call me Oliver, whats your name?”. 

///////

Standing in the back of the warehouse Lens eyes narrowed, Mr Queen had been rude and complacent with almost all of his officers and the way he was looking at Barry was not a coincidence. Len stalked forward and calmly place himself between the two gesturing to Barry to start examining the scene. Barry scampered off quickly with a slight smile on his face, despite the gruesome nature Barry enjoyed his work, he loved working things out and felt great comfort in helping people. Behind Barry’s back Len gave Oliver a stiff glare, Oliver replied with a smirk and kept his eyes trained on Barry as he went about his work.


End file.
